


It's A Miracle (or the One In Which Cam and Jason are Guardian Angels)

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, IT'S SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: There is a plan which is wonderful because everyone who has been on AAU in the last three weeks had felt the burning tension between the consultants. None more so than those they saw every day and the two young gentlemen who lived with them. They decided to sort this out before someone died.





	

They hadn't had an overlapping shift in weeks and the whole ward had noticed. Raf and Fletch had taken to doing as much of their paperwork as they could, Morven was keeping the junior doctors in line, Cam had taken Jason out to do things whenever possible for fear of one of them saying something horrible to him when they were home alone, AAU kept haemorrhaging porters who feared one of the consultants killing them, Ric avoided AAU like it was the plague, even Hanssen hadn't made it down to AAU since his return, Christmas growing closer and closer every day didn't help anyone. The increased patient influx meant that the time Serena had off before Bernie came in for night shift was filled with surgery and Bernie came home and unceremoniously landed on the couch or an armchair in a heap and fell asleep every morning. 

Cam and Jason decided that they had far more than enough of having their heads bitten off if they forgot dishes or left their laundry for too long. There was one week until Christmas and they had a plan, which included the help of nearly every consultant, several junior doctors, two nurses, a group of small children, and everyone keeping the secret which would lead to all of them making it through the holidays alive.


End file.
